


Spring Break

by lesbrarians



Series: Through Thick and Thin [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Crack, Drunk Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarians/pseuds/lesbrarians
Summary: The alcohol-powered (not really) love story of a bitter prude with anger management issues and a sexually-charged Brit who possesses no inhibitions whatsoever.
Relationships: Aeleus/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Through Thick and Thin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic circa 2010ish, uploaded by request!

"I mean, it's a cool place and all, but what the hell is with all this shit that rich people keep in their fridge? Fucking fish eggs and, uh…" Dilan squinted to read the label "…Perriurrrr."  
  
"Hey, small price to pay for the most awesome Spring Break party ever."  
  
"Heh, you got that right."  
  
Dilan and Aeleus, who were taking a breather in the kitchen, surveyed the shenanigans of what would go down in history as the most legendary Spring Break party of all time. People were using the washing machine as an impromptu hot tub (because the actual hot tub was too full to host everyone clamoring for it), several others were skinny dipping in the pool, and there may or may not have been a few drunken Sigma Chi boys who were trying in vain to reach the chandelier in the grand foyer to swing from it. All in all, an epic party to rival none other.  
  
"Still, no sense putting all this fancy sparkling water to waste," Dilan said mischievously, spulling out two bottles and tossing one to Aeleus. "Chug it, bro."  
  
"Dude, that shit's all carbonated, the bubbles are gonna go right up the nose…"  
  
"What is this I'm hearing?" Dilan asked, cupping a hand around his ear. "My bro, being a pussy? Big A? Be a man and suck it up," he jeered, punching Aeleus in the shoulder.  
  
Aeleus, never one to back down from a challenge, rolled his eyes and unscrewed the bottle, staring down at the fizzy drink. "Fine, Dildo, be a dick about it." He threw his head back and took a hearty swig. To his credit, he managed to force down about half the bottle before its contents were violently expelled from his system, sparkling water spewing over the floor as he tried to stagger over to the kitchen sink. He was coughing too hard to do much more than flip off Dilan, who was doubled over from laughing so hard.  
  
"Jesus Christ," he swore, spluttering into the sink and pounding his chest. "What is this shit?" He took a good look at the label of the bottle. "Fucking _Pamplemousse Rose…_ It doesn't get much gayer than that. You play dirty," he accused Dilan once he regained his composure.  
  
"Dude, you should've _seen_ it, it was freakin' hysterical!" Dilan clapped Aeleus on the back, still shaking with laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you try it, funny man." Aeleus forced another bottle of the dreaded beverage into Dilan's hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm not chugging it, you're the one who was stupid enough to try," he protested, but he good-naturedly opened the bottle and sampled it. "…Oh. Oh, dude, that's _nasty…_ "  
  
"Told you!" Aeleus folded his arms and gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Maybe if you put some sugar in it or something…" Dilan rummaged around in the cabinets in search of something to sweeten the acidic drink, but the best he could come up with was a canister of Splenda. "Oh, go figure," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Leave it to the rich kid to have nothing but _Splenda_." He shrugged and, thinking that it was better than nothing, dumped a hefty amount of Splenda into the sparkling water.  
  
The resulting chemical reaction caused the bottle of Perrier to positively explode all over Dilan, his clothes, and the kitchen floor. Aeleus found the eruption to be hilarious, and it was his turn to laugh until he had a stitch in his side.  
  
"You know, that's not how you're supposed to drink that…" The two frat boys turned to look at the source of the voice and found Ienzo standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "But then, I wouldn't expect anyone who grew up so obviously uncultured to know how to even drink sparkling water. I mean, we're all descended from apes, but you appear to have never left the tree, Dilan."  
  
The catty remark had an exceptionally malicious edge to it, even by Ienzo's usual standards of snarkiness. He moved into the room, where Aeleus was able to get a better look at him. Ienzo's eyes were noticeably bloodshot, and he was swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
"Ienzo…" Aeleus began cautiously. "Are you… _drunk_?"  
  
"Of course I am drunk, you idiot," he replied briskly, sniffing as if Aeleus had just asked him if he was the tooth fairy.  
  
Aeleus raised an eyebrow. "Oookay—"  
  
"Of course, I'm not drunk enough to deny being drunk, which leads me to conclude that scientifically speaking I'm actually quite sober. Unless of course you count the room spinning…" Ienzo tried to take a step forward and lost his balance, staggering into Aeleus's arms and uncharacteristically burying his face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you are _so_ wasted right now," Aeleus said flatly, grimacing at Dilan over the top of Ienzo's head.  
  
"Kid can't hold his liquor," Dilan said somberly, taking a swig of beer to wash down the taste of pink grapefruit flavored sparkling water.  
  
"Nnnnnoooo, not _wasted_ , per se…" Ienzo trailed off, but there was a definite slur to his words that an even slightly sober Ienzo never would have allowed.  
  
"Yeah, you totally are. I thought you said you were going to stay away from the alcohol so you could be the 'responsible one' at this party and make sure no one broke anything valuable. And you _never_ drink, you're always the one who yells at us for it!"  
  
"Mmmmnn… I _may_ have been convinced to have a drink… or two… or three…" Ienzo murmured, using his index finger to trace a pattern onto Aeleus's shirt while he rested his head on the other's chest.  
  
"Ohhhh jeez…" Aeleus cast a glare over his shoulder at the porch door. "Here, keep him standing," he said, pushing Ienzo into an unwilling Dilan's arms and striding over to open the door leading out to the porch.   
  
"Dudes!" Aeleus hollered to the group of guys lingering around the kegs of beer. "Who let Ienzo into the booze?" There was an outburst of guilty laughter, and Aeleus turned back to the kitchen, shaking his head. "Gonna kill those fuckers for letting you get this fucked up…" he muttered darkly.  
  
"You should really get this thing checked out, bro," Dilan advised, pointing at Ienzo, who had latched himself onto Dilan in Aeleus's absence. "I think it's parasitic."  
  
"Aww, Ie," Aeleus said helplessly, taking Ienzo back into his arms. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"Bro," Dilan started, sensing Aeleus's internal dilemma. He placed a hand on Aeleus's shoulder and drew him away from Ienzo for a moment. "We are _not_ spending our epic spring bash babysitting your lightweight of a boyfriend. He's just gonna drag us down."  
  
"Well, yeah, but we can't just leave him like this. He's wasted. What do we do with him?"  
  
"I dunno, it's his place." Dilan shrugged. "Doesn't he have a room somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah." Aeleus nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, Ie," he said. "Wanna show me your room?"  
  
Ienzo wavered on the spot as he looked up at Aeleus from beneath the fringe of his hair, suspicion evident on his features. "You just want to get me in bed, don't you? You're trying to take advantage of me in my poor and defenseless state!" he accused.  
  
Aeleus laughed but quickly shut his mouth when he realized that that was the wrong thing to do in this situation, if Ienzo's expression was any indication. "Come on, babe, I'd never take advantage of you," he tried to reason. Ienzo still looked mistrustful, and Aeleus rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ie. I just want you to lie down. You're wasted."  
  
"Mmmnn… fine." Ienzo grudgingly relented. "Second floor. The last door on the left. Carry me." He held out his arms expectantly, and Aeleus grinned, easily scooping the smaller boy into his arms. Behind him, Dilan made gagging motions.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be outside getting hammered and doing manly things, not carrying my lightweight boyfriend to bed like some sissy knight." Dilan shook his head despairingly and headed for the back door, beer still in hand.  
  
Aeleus shrugged off the jab and headed for the marble staircase in the foyer, expertly maneuvering his way around drunken frat boys and their topless, shrieking slam pieces. Despite Ienzo's slurred instructions, it was remarkably hard to locate his bedroom. Aeleus was still in awe at the sheer size of his mansion. It almost made him feel bad about wrecking it with this Spring Break shindig. Almost. But not quite.  
  
After tucking Ienzo into bed, Aeleus lingered in the doorway for a few moments. "Hey, Ie… are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked, sounding mildly concerned for his boyfriend's wellbeing. Ienzo's face was always pale since he hardly got any sun and preferred to spend his time holed up inside with his books, so his milky white countenance wasn't a concern, but he _was_ looking a little green around the gills.  
  
Aeleus needn't have been worried, however, since Ienzo gave him a poisonous look and said snidely, "No, I do believe that I'll be quite fine by myself. After all, it's not like I'm going to be _doing_ anything. And with your level of incompetence, you'd probably only make things worse."  
  
"Okayyyy," Aeleus said slowly, drawing out the word. He was a bit taken aback with Ienzo's sudden mood swing; he hadn't realized how verbally abusive Ienzo could be when he was seriously drunk. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Only with less dubious morality. "Uh, see you, then. Sleep it off, okay?"  
  
Once Aeleus had shut the door behind him, Ienzo stared up at the ceiling, willing the room to stop spinning. Apparently laying down while he was drunk was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it prevented him from tottering around and constantly losing his balance, but on the other hand, he could swear that the ceiling was rotating and it was making him nauseous. Dizzy and disconcerted, he closed his eyes in the hopes that he would fall asleep and this would all turn out to have been a terrible dream.  
  
He was never drinking again. He shouldn't have been drinking in the first place, and his sober self was appalled at himself for giving into the peer pressure of drinking before he turned 21, but—  
  
But dear _god_ , he wished the Neanderthals who were inhabiting his household right now would _shut up_. They were making it impossible to think. He never should have agreed to host Aeleus's and Dilan's ridiculous Spring Break party. But Aeleus could be so _persuasive_ when he wanted to be, and while he would rather die than admit it to anyone, Ienzo did have a weak spot when it came to Aeleus. After allowing a sufficient enough time to pass, he would nearly always acquiesce to whatever it was he was trying to get him to agree to.  
  
Even if that meant allowing a bunch of drunken idiots to take over his parents' house while they were away on a sabbatical. That didn't mean he had to sit around and listen to them. He was almost positive that there were people having a sock sliding contest further down the hall, judging by all the bumping and giggling and whooping that was going on.  
  
He was considering dragging himself to the door to yell at the perpetrators who were making all the noise when he heard a vaguely familiar voice drawing close.  
  
"Let's see what's behind door number one!" Someone threw open his bedroom door, and Rudol stumbled inside, clutching an empty beer bottle. Disoriented with the unfamiliar surroundings, he looked around the impeccably neat bedroom in confusion, his eyes lighting up when he recognized the room's sole occupant.  
  
"Heyyyy, Ienzoooo…" he slurred, clearly completely wasted. His short blond hair was wet and tousled, the buttons on his shirt were mismatched, and a sloppy grin was plastered on his face. He was brimming with the kind of self-confidence that people who were already plenty cocky when sober got when they were inebriated. "You seen Dilan anywhere?" He swaggered over to Ienzo's bed, leaving the door slightly ajar in his wake.  
  
"If I tell you, will you go away?" Ienzo said crabbily, turning away from his unwelcome visitor. The pleasantness of being drunk was starting to fade into a dull, throbbing headache and an irritable mood.  
  
"Maybe. No promises, though."  
  
"I just saw him in the kitchen. Now leave before I throw something at your head. Although, with as little substance as you possess up there, I can't say it would do much damage."  
  
Rudol glanced perfunctorily around the room to see if there was anything within Ienzo's reach that he could use as a makeshift projectile. He removed the stack of books from Ienzo's nightstand, then flopped down onto his bed and continued talking as if nothing happened. "Huh. I just came from the kitchen and didn't see him there. At least, I think it was the kitchen. You have way too many rooms in this place, you know. Well, if I can't find him, I guess you'll have to do."  
  
Ienzo stiffened at the intrusion of his personal space and rolled over to find himself face to face with Rudol. "Oh my god, get off my bed," he screeched. "You are contaminating it!"  
  
"You know, this is a _real_ nice bed, Ie. Is it okay if I call you Ie?" Just to be obnoxious, he made a show of rubbing all over the sheets and mussing up his bed. "Are these silk sheets?"  
  
"Yes, and therefore they are too good for you," Ienzo said, sitting up and immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness hit him. He clutched his head and gave Rudol an extremely rude hand gesture. "Stop touching them, you're filthy."  
  
Rudol paused in the middle of rubbing the silk up against his cheek. "Oh my, obscene gestures from such a pristine lady!"  
  
Ienzo yanked the sheets out of Rudol's hands and pointed to the door. "Out. Now."  
  
"You didn't say the magic word," Rudol sing-songed. "Didn't your mummy teach you any manners?"  
  
"Get. Out," Ienzo snarled. " _Please._ "  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't," Rudol said seriously, looking at Ienzo with a grave expression on his face. "Now that I've lain down, I don't think it's possible for me to get up again. I mean, I could try, but then I'd probably hurl all over your nice carpet and I don't have the money to pay for your dry cleaning bill and then you'd probably sue me and I _really_ don't have the money to deal with all that."  
  
Ienzo weighed the two options: put up with a drunken and excessively annoying blond, or have his carpet soiled. He chose the lesser of two evils and scooted over to the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between the two of them as possible. "Why are you here?" he asked sharply.  
  
Rudol looked at him as if he was insane. "I wanted to see what was behind the door. Duh. Why is my beer gone?" He blinked down at the empty bottle, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Ienzo answered sarcastically. " _Because you drank it_?"  
  
Something clicked in Rudol's dimly functioning brain, and his face split into a grin. "You're drunk too!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Well, gee, what tipped you off, Sherlock?" Ienzo snapped.  
  
"I dunno, I think it's the extreme aggressiveness and the bloodshot eyes and the fact that you look like you're gonna puke. And your words are kinda slurred, so there's that." Rudol nodded, having taken the rhetorical question seriously.  
  
"My words aren't slurred, your words are slurred. What a stupid thing to say to me!"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Yeshtheyare!"  
  
"Nothernot! Shaddup!"  
  
"Why, you act like you hate me," Rudol said, mock offense in his voice.  
  
"I do hate you," Ienzo informed him, sniffing delicately. "And maybe your drunkenness caused you to forget, but you hate me too."  
  
"Nonsense, you're my best mate, you are," Rudol replied airily, waving his hand about in the air at abandon. "I like plenty about you. I mean, you've got phenomim…" he paused. That wasn't right. "Phenomenonal…" Well, that wasn't quite right either. "You're hot," he amended. "Can I shag you?"  
  
Ienzo looked at him as if he were a bug on his shoe. "You," he pronounced once he'd regained his voice, "are disgusting."  
  
Disgruntled at the rejection, Rudol scowled at him. "Well, screw you too, you little prick."  
  
"Like you'd know how to in the first place."  
  
Indignant, Rudol started, "Excuse me, but I know perfectly well how to screw, and I do a damn good job of it. I am like the king of getting laid…"  
  
"You are a whore," Ienzo clarified.  
  
"First off, if I was a whore, I'd be getting _paid_ for it, and considering my fiscal situation at the moment, I think we all know that I'm not. Secondly, just because you're not as sexually liberated as I am and have a ten foot pole rammed up your arse doesn't give you the right to call me a whore."  
  
"Riiiiight," Ienzo drawled, examining his fingernails as if he hadn't a care in the word. "Now, _tell_ me… if you're _not_ a whore…"  
  
"I don't like that word, stop using that word," Rudol said stiffly, forcing the words out between clenched teeth.  
  
"…would you care to explain the state of your clothes despite having conveniently lost Dilan earlier?" Ienzo finished, a catty smirk on his face.  
  
Rudol looked down at his shirt, with the buttons not matching up to their corresponding buttonholes, as if seeing it for the first time. "I was in the hot tub," he said defensively, "And shut up. Dilan loves me just the way I am. I mean, I didn't see him complaining when people were doing body shots off me earlier."  
  
Ienzo shuddered delicately. "Remind me to bleach that hot tub later. And it just goes to figure that Dilan wouldn't care that his boyfriend is a slut. He'd be the type. I don't even know what you see in that douche."   
  
"…Excuse me, have you _seen_ that boy with his pants down?"  
  
"No, and I really don't want—" Ienzo interrupted himself halfway through his own sentence to exclaim, "Why are we talking about this again?!"  
  
"You brought it up! But if you don't want to talk, I'm sure we can think of something else to keep ourselves occupied…" Rudol walked his fingers across the bed, but Ienzo slapped his wrist before he could reach the other boy.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"But… it feels so comfortable there," Rudol said.  
  
Ienzo snorted in reply and turned over, giving Rudol the universal signal for "this conversation is over; you have been dismissed."  
  
Resting his head on a pillow, Rudol stared at Ienzo's back with a vacant expression. "You know what I think?" he asked no one in particular, unable to keep silent for too long. When Ienzo didn't answer, he plowed on relentlessly. "I think you are sexually repressed. I can help you with that, you know."  
  
No response, asides from a slight, irritated twitch.  
  
"Hey… hey, you're not listening to me…" Rudol prodded Ienzo, who kept his eyes closed in a steadfast display of ignoring him. He sighed. "I just nailed your boyfriend!" he announced loudly.  
  
"You _what?!_ "  
  
"Naw, I just wanted to get your attention," he admitted, grinning foolishly at Ienzo. "Hi."  
  
Ienzo let out a noise of frustration and lashed out at Rudol with his foot, but he miscalculated the distance and ended up kicking nothing but air. "You are the last person I want to be near me when I'm this drunk. Get the fuck out." He turned his back on Rudol again, hunching his shoulders slightly as he curled into a ball and willed his head to stop throbbing.  
  
Rudol smirked and shifted closer to Ienzo, purposefully ignoring the order to get a rise out of the other. "Oh, don't be like that, now…" he said, unable to mask the wicked grin in his voice as he slid his hands up the back of Ienzo's shirt.  
  
Ienzo all but freaked out at the contact of skin-against-skin and flailed spastically in response. Rudol dissolved into laughter and removed his hands, choosing to fling one arm over Ienzo's waist instead.  
  
When Ienzo had calmed down from his instinctive reaction, he said icily, "You are a _jerk._ "  
  
"Why, what makes me a jerk?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"I've done at least three things today deserving that response. You're gonna have to be more specific, love."  
  
"Well, there are many reasons, but number one might be that you are sexually harassing me."  
  
Rudol laughed quietly, and Ienzo could feel his breath hot against his skin. "You're overreacting, mate," he said, amusement lining his voice. "You need to stop taking things so seriously. Live in the moment, you'd be surprised at how much you… enjoy it." He ran his tongue up Ienzo's neck, smirking as Ienzo shivered.  
  
"Did— did you just _lick_ me?" Ienzo asked, incredulous and aghast.  
  
"I don't know… did I?"  
  
Indignant, Ienzo rolled over to face Rudol again, fully intending to seek an explanation, and was startled by how close the other boy was. "You'd better tell me what you're up to this instant," he demanded to know, but his voice wavered, the alcohol affecting his speech. That, or it was the fact that Rudol was staring at him with those bright blue eyes, and the sudden intensity of his gaze was making him falter.  
  
"Something," Rudol murmured, an elusive smile dancing on his lips as he moved even closer to Ienzo, his face hovering just inches near the other's.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ienzo breathed, trying to keep the vicious bite in his voice. "Your specificity astounds me."  
  
"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. I was rather eloquent, wasn't I?"  
  
Ienzo let out a growl of frustration and grabbed a fistful of the front of Rudol's shirt, fed up with him dodging the subject. The blond's lazy grin grew, his eyes heavy-lidded and locked onto Ienzo's defiant gaze, and he leaned in.  
  
Later, neither one of them would be able to tell who had been the one to instigate it. All they knew was that with that split second, they were kissing clumsily, illogically, heedlessly.  
  
Without thinking —he was too far gone to make sense of his foggy, incoherent thoughts— Ienzo found himself letting go of Rudol's shirt and wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Rudol's tongue slipped effortlessly between Ienzo's parted lips, and the blond rolled on top of Ienzo so that he had him pinned underneath him, his hard-on pressing none-too-subtly against the other's crotch.  
  
Ienzo broke off the intense kiss, his chest heaving with each breath he took, and hissed, "If you so much as _think_ about putting that thing inside me, I will cut off your balls and defenestrate them."  
  
Rudol gave him a strange look. "Of course I'm not going to do that, what kind of person do you take me for?"  
  
"Well, good. I'm glad to see that you have at least some mora—"  
  
"I mean, for starters, I don't have any lube or condoms on me, duh. And I know _you_ don't keep any in your room. But…" He dropped his voice in what his drunken self believed was a seductive, if somewhat slurred, tone. "We don't have to have sex to enjoy _this_ …" he purred, rubbing up against Ienzo.  
  
Ienzo tried to shove the blond off of him and failed, which was hardly unsurprising given the fact that he'd never picked up a set of weights in his life. "Your erection is thoroughly disturbing me."  
  
"Oh come on, you're surprised?" Rudol laughed. "You've known me long enough to know what happens when I get alcohol in my system. My dick has a mind of its own."  
  
"Yes, but that's when you had Dilan there to field all your sexual urges. Me? I don't know where your dick has been, and I certainly don't want it touching me."  
  
"Oh my god, can you keep your mouth shut for like five minutes so I can enjoy myself without having to listen to you making rude comments about me?"  
  
"No," Ienzo said impertinently, just for the sake of causing an argument. Even when drunk —or perhaps because he was drunk— he enjoyed getting a rise out of the other. "I don't see why I should answer to someone so— so lacking in morals, so full of debauchery, so _slutty_ …"  
  
Rudol, usually so mellow when drunk, felt something spark inside him at the sudden onslaught of spiteful words, and he raised his voice. "Would you stop calling me that?!"  
  
"Well, you are! I have a boyfriend! _You_ have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're the one who kissed me first, you filthy hypocrite!" he accused, eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
Ienzo swelled like a puffer-fish at the implication. "I most certainly did not, and at least I'm not the one trying to initiate sex and making such crude insinuations—"  
  
Rudol let out a huff of disbelieving laughter. "Just because I'm not a prude and a total bore like you—and you know what? You need to lighten the fuck up and have some fun every once in a while, cause otherwise you're gonna die a miserable old maid—"  
  
"Better than dying before you're thirty from some STD you're bound to contract from sleeping with as many people as you do!" Ienzo shot back.  
  
"Would you stop bitching at me? It's making my ears tired. I'm too drunk to listen to your annoying little voice. And really, do you have to insult me all the time like this?"  
  
"Yes, maybe I do," Ienzo replied. "Because every single thing about you irritates me!"  
  
"You know what?" Rudol cut in, glowering at Ienzo in undisguised distaste. "I would say that I have just as many feelings as you do, except that's not quite true, is it? 'Cause you _have_ no feelings, because you're a fucking sociopath!"  
  
"Oh, I'm wounded!" Ienzo mocked, his voice laden with false hurt. "God, even just looking at you pisses me off." As he met Rudol's defiant eyes, hot with barely suppressed anger, he realized he had no idea where he was going with this, so he tried to improvise.  
  
"You and your— your bedroom eyes, and your… lips…" He was losing track of his thoughts again, the buzz of alcohol making it hard for him to maintain his haughty edge for long. "And…"  
  
And this time, it was definitely Rudol who made the first move, kissing Ienzo roughly in the hopes of getting Ienzo to shut up and stop bitching. It worked. Ienzo instinctively returned the impassioned kiss with equal fervor, his train of thought effectively derailed. As he fought for control of the situation, his hands fisted tight enough in Rudol's hair to hurt. Rudol, who didn't mind a bit of pain, had to laugh breathlessly, biting Ienzo's lower lip in retaliation.  
  
Somewhere between pushing Rudol away from him and railing at him, Ienzo must have decided in his drunken state that perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all, because he didn't protest when Rudy's hand made its way under his shirt. He simply hissed in frustration, his nails digging into Rudol's back. Even if neither one of them remembered their encounter the following morning, the claw marks that were sure to surface on Rudol's back would leave a semi-permanent reminder of the alcohol-induced incident.  
  
Outside the room, Aeleus's fingers tightened on Dilan's shoulder. "I don't like this."  
  
"Shhh!" Dilan hissed, flinging a hand out to smack Aeleus in the chest, eyes still trained on his iPhone, which was recording a video through the still partly-open door. "They'll hear you."  
  
"Dude. Our boyfriends are making out with each other," Aeleus pointed out bluntly.  
  
"I… am strangely okay with this."  
  
Aeleus grumbled noncommittally.  
  
"Hey, chill," Dilan reassured him. "They're both completely smashed, it's the only reason why they're even near each other to begin with. They're like fake lesbians that way. Just sit back and enjoy it while it lasts. Maybe now they won't be at each other's throats all the time."  
  
Aeleus snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, like that's going to change anything between them. And I still don't like this. At all."  
  
"Think of it this way. This is gonna be the perfect blackmail."  
  
Aeleus finally cracked a smile at that. "Ohhh yeah. This is gonna be good."


End file.
